In general, a fuel cell vehicle produces water through a hydrogen reaction in a fuel cell stack.
Exhaust fluid (hydrogen, air, and vapor) discharged from the fuel cell stack flows through an exhaust line.
The exhaust fluid is not problematic during driving of the vehicle, but is discarded to a parking lot in a startup-off state of the vehicle.
In particular, if a compressor is operated and residual water in the stack is discharged when the startup of the vehicle is off at a low temperature, for example, in the winter season, water of a high pressure is ejected through the exhaust line and the bottom of the parking lot is contaminated (water is collected), doing harm to a peripheral area of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus for discharging water while the vehicle travels on a road by using a discharge back pressure.